A Villian and a Superhero
by Radiorox
Summary: A little Harm and Mac halloween goodness!


ABSOLUTE little Halloween One Shot. Set in S7.

Enjoy!

**A Villian and a Superhero**

Halloween wasn't exactly her most favorite of Holiday traditions. It reminded her too much of a marred childhood, the times when her friends had been out seeking candies and she remained behind to ensure her father wouldn't hurt her mother. It seemed like Joe MacKenzie had an added mean streak as the Holidays came fast approaching and it didn't help that many of the kids in their block, all from military families, opted to dress with military costumes. The pretending often upset him so much that he'd slammed the door on a trick-or-treater a time or two. She'd celebrared Halloween exactly twice in her life and forwent any festicities once she ran away from her father because it was childish and stupid.

It still felt childish and stupid, even more so as she sat in her Corvette staring up at Bud and Harriet's apartment building sadly. She felt like a fool wearing

the skin tight Cat Woman suit, a costume she bought because it made her feel womanly and sexy, something she hadn't been feeling after her failed engagement with Brumby.

In fact, she'd been dressing like a frump of late, not wanting to attract undo male attention that only seemed to get her into trouble. Maybe her father had been right? She was nothing but his tramp daughter, seeking male attention wherever she could find it because it made her feel special and wanted. Only the Marines had managed to pound that thinking out of her and rebuild her into someone stronger, less insecure. It was when the uniform came off that the facade dropped too and she was nothing more than the insecure woman of old, the Sarah MacKenzie her father had warned her about.

She was about to turn the ignition and put the car in gear when someone dressed in blue and red approached her vehicle. Harm. "Damn." The man had a habit of approaching her in the worst of times.

Playing dress up had been his idea after all and she'd followed along like a lovesick puppy.

Mac looked at him through the open window, unable to stop herself from staring appreciatively. "Happy Halloween, Mac." He drawled out and stood with his legs spread, hands balled up into fists and placed on his hips - the quintessential Superman pose.

"Never thought I'd see you in tights, Harm." She said, giggling as he puffed his chest out more.

Dsmmit, why was the man so absolutely delicious in his costume?

Bright red boots came up to wrap around his calves where the blue tights began, hugging the muscles of his quads and disappearing beneath an equally bright, red codpiece with s yellow utility belt. Blue material covered his abdomen and the rest of his suit stretched across the chest. An emblazoned 'S' inside a diamond like frame bulged under the muscles of his pecs. The long, flowing, red cape attached to his shoulders rustled in the wind, sweeping behind him.

Superman never looked so sexy.

Harm popped open her car door and offered his hand helping Mac step out. His breath caught when her stiletto heeled boots hit the ground and she turned to face him. To say that the skin tight catsuit was made to fit her was an understatement.

Vinyl-like black material hugged every one of her curves from her long legs, over the curve of her hips and accentuating her breasts. It left little to the imagination and yet, she was fully covered with costumed material.

She placed a black gloved hand at her chin and slid into character. "You're catnip to a girl like me. Handsome, dazed and to die for."

"She said that to Batman." Harm corrected, his eyes falling to her luscious lips that were painted a deep red. The head piece covered her eyes, giving Mac an aura of mystery but those lips intrigued him so much. Damn did he want to kiss her.

So he did.

Harm's hand came behind her neck, drawing Mac towards him as his lips came down on hers forcefully. He pushed her against the Corvette as Mac's arms came around his waist pulling his body flush against hers when he deepened the kiss. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat, sounding almost like a purr of sorts when Harm's hand dipped down to her six, down the crease of her buttock and behind her leg, urging her to wrap it around his hip.

It was an odd combination, the villianess and superhero but, it made it all a little more erotic. His hand had somehow managed to slip between them, fingers pinching the tab of the zipper that came up to her neck. Lips followed his fingers, kissing the bare skin as it became exposed. When his tongue dipped between the valley of her breasts, she had to stop him before they went too far. "Harm."

"Superman." He said, mouth traveling upwards as he pulled the zipper up. Harm straightened up to full height, dropping her leg back down as he did. "And you said Halloween wasn't fun." He brought his hands to either side of her, trapping Mac between the car and his body.

Harm kissed her again, slowly, gently separating only when the sounds of trick-or-treaters approaching forced them apart. He smiled when she brushed the lipstick off his lips and offered the crook of his arm when she was ready to join him.

"I love you, you know?" She stated, tightening her hold on him when they entered the elevator.

They had been together for exactly one and a half weeks, when Harm had met her at the airport as she flew home from Indonesia. Mac hadn't been expecting him or the kiss he'd planted on her right in the middle of the terminal. It didn't take much for things to fall into place after that. What she hadn't expected was the ease with which he'd let go.

She'd given herself to him that night, surrendering all that she had and feeling so complete for once.

"I know, Sarah." He squeezed her hand once the elevator arrived at its designated floor and motioned with his head. "Ready?"

Mac grinned at him wickedly. "Just make sure you keep that suit on until we get back to my place, Superman… I have a few ideas that are puuurrrrfect."

Harm stood back, raising his brow as she walked away from him. Who would have thought that a superhero would fall in love with a villian.


End file.
